


Batboys and Batfam x Reader One Shots

by ForeverASoldier



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys, Batfamily, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, Other, XReader, batmom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverASoldier/pseuds/ForeverASoldier
Summary: A collection of xReaders featuring your favorite Batboys and their friends.!Requests open - leave in comments!!Potential for lime!





	1. Tell Me {BatFam x Aunt!Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> This first story was requested by @FireInTheWriter (Writer on Wattpad)
> 
> Prompt: So it's of the reader being a good friend to the batfam and she visits them regularly until one week she just stops and the batfam investigate to find out that her new boyfriend is super possessive and doesn't let her leave the house anymore.
> 
> So in this you are Bruce's secretary and are like a sister to him as you have been working at W.E. since just after Jason's death. This means the batboys see you as there aunt practically, you also know about their 'nightly habits'.
> 
> B/F/N - Boyfriend's name
> 
> Y/F/M - Your favorite movie
> 
> Y/N/N - Your Nickname
> 
> Warning: Swear words

Y/N's P.O.V.

I had just come into work and checked in with Carla at the front desk before getting a text from my boyfriend.

B/F/N: Hey babe did you get to work alright?

Y/N: Yes I did.

B/F/N: Ok. I'll see you after work then?

Y/N: No sorry I have to go to a dinner meeting with my boss.

B/F/N: Ok so when will you be home.

Y/N: Not quite sure but it'll be late.

B/F/N: K I'll talk to you later.

Y/N: Kay.

Sighing I tucked my phone away and knock on Bruce's door.

"Come in." A gruff voice said from the other side of the door.

~ForeverASoldier

"It's just me grumpy pants." I say smiling as I open the door. Walking over I placed his coffee on the desk along with some case files I had finished. He looked more pleased by the cup now in his hand than the files on his desk.

"Thank you Y/N." He sighed sipping the black liquid gingerly.

"Your welcome, are you ready for the dinner tonight?"

"No." He stated very bluntly. Laughing I start organizing the files and stats spread across his desk.

"Sometimes I think you're worse than Tim when it comes to organization." I sigh.

"I'm not that bad." He huffs making me giggle at his antics.

"Really?" I question raising an eyebrow at him. He just looks away and sips more of his coffee as I organize his desk. "Come on you have a board meeting in twenty minutes." Sighing he gets up and I follow him out to the meeting on the floor above us.

Once the meeting was over we went out to lunch and discussed the plans for tonight's dinner before heading back to the office.

*At dinner*

I was still in my office get up as this was still a business dinner. Bruce had brought the boys who looked less than pleased dressed in their suits. Bruce was still wearing his suit and tie but looked ready to go home before we even stepped out of the car.

*Back at W.E.*

Dinner had gone well and when we got back Bruce asked if I wanted them to follow me home but I told him I would be fine. Saying my goodbyes I got in my car and headed back to my apartment.

Pulling up to the complex I got out of my car and climbed up the stairs to my shared apartment. Reaching my floor I was more than ready to go to sleep, however, that's not what my boyfriend wanted me to be able to do.

"Where have you been?! It's ten o'clock!" Was my greeting as I walked through the door.

"I told you I had a business dinner." I respond idly kicking off my shoes and putting my purse on the counter. Grabbing my phone I went to our room to change and get comfy.

"You're gonna quit working for that Wayne boy if you don't stop hanging around him."

"It's part of my job!"

"Like hell it is!"

"It is!" I shout facing him getting increasingly upset.

"You know what, you're gonna call in tomorrow and quit. Say you're done and it's been nice."

"No I'm not, I love my job!"

"You love that playboy!"

"Are you kidding me, is that what this is about?!"

"Stop being so childish!"

"Me! You're the one who's jealous!"

"You know what!" Before I could register what was happening I was pushed up against the wall and pinned there with B/F/N staring me dead in the eye. "You're going to do as I say or you're not going to like me."

"I'm not quitting." I retort before I felt his hand connect with my face in a slap.

"You're going to call in tomorrow or you're never leaving this apartment again." I sighed defeated and agreed before going to the bathroom and locking the door. Pulling out my phone I texted Bruce to tell him that I was quitting.

Y/N: Bruce I'm not coming in tomorrow.

Bruce: Is everything ok?

Y/N: Yeah but I have to resign from my position as your secretary.

Bruce: Why?

Y/N: Just some personal issues I've got going on right now. Don't tell Carla I'm going to call in tomorrow and formally quiet. I just thought I'd tell you ahead of time ya know so you didn't think I was mad at you.

Bruce: Oh ok, well are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?

Y/N: I'm afraid not, I won't be coming back to the manor anytime soon probably.

Bruce: Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?

Y/N: No I'm good, but I got to go Bruce I'll talk to you when I can.

Bruce: Alright bye sis.

Y/N: Bye B. You guys stay safe.

Bruce: You to.

I sighed before tears flowed down my face smearing what was left of my makeup. Getting up I cleaned off my face before taking a shower and going to bed on the couch. Yeah it was going to be one of those nights. The next morning I called in and formally resigned from my job before doing nothing all day long.

*a few weeks later*

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

"Did you order anything?" I ask B/F/N.

"No, you?"

"Nope." Opening the door my jaw hit the floor as I saw my whole family, basically, in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" B/F/N sneered pushing me behind him.

"Listen here you little prick," Jason stated pushing his way into our apartment, "You gonna let us have our aunt back or we're gonna have some fun." He finishes before cracking his knuckles. B/F/N was completely unfazed and even outraged, but he was outraged at me.

"What the actually fuck Y/N." He hissed shoving me causing me to trip and fall.

"Look here you bastard you touch my aunt again like that and I'll dislocate your shoulder and rip your throat out." Jason growled slamming my boyfriend against the wall. "Y/N get your things you're leaving."

"Y/N you better not—" But before he could finish his sentence Jason knocked him out letting him slump to the floor.

"Come on." Jason said soothingly grabbing my hand pulling me to the bedroom to pack my things.

*At Wayne Manor*

Once inside I collapsed on the couch and let the tears roll down my checks freely. Damian didn't like that very much so he walked away to the kitchen and reappeared with some cookies and milk. Placing them in front of me before crawling up onto my lap and hugging me.

"I like the Demon's idea." I heard Tim comment before plopping down on the couch next to me earning a glare from Damian. Dick sat on the other side of me after he put in Y/F/M and Jason sat between my legs. Damian had turned around and was now facing the T.V. eating a cookie just like the rest of us. At some point during the movie all the boys had fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake them.

"I guess Batman's flying solo tonight." I laugh lightly feeling Bruce place a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess so." I hear him say fondly before he drapes a blanket around us and passes one down for Jason.

"Can you turn off the T.V. please?"

"Sure thing Y/N/N." Bruce walks around the couch and turns off the T.V. before sitting on the coffee table in front of me. "So will you be my secretary again?"

"I would be delighted to."

"Next time something like this is happening you tell me okay."

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"I'm serious Y/N."

"When aren't you?" I tease lightly. He just smiles before kissing my forehead bidding me goodnight.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Come back home kay."

"Okay." He says before leaving.

"Miss Y/L do try and get some rest Master Bruce will be fine."

"Alfred please call me Y/N if you insist with the Miss."

"Alright Miss Y/N would you like anything before I leave?"

"No go help him."

"Very well I'll see you in the morning."

"I don't think there's many places I can go, so yeah I guess you will." I smile.

"Very good, well goodnight Miss Y/N."

"Goodnight Alfred." I hum before drifting off to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------  
~ForeverASoldier


	2. My Sister {Damian x Sister!Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Shuburtle_the_turtle (Someone on Wattpad)
> 
> Prompt: Hi! I was just wondering if you could make a one shot where the reader is their sister and she gets kidnapped. You can end it however you want I just thought it would be cool to read. Thanks in advance!
> 
> So I was feeling major Damian vibes writing this and it turned into more of a Damian x Sister Reader sorry if that's not what you had in mind.
> 
> In this you are 16 and Damian's twin sister. You've been trained alongside them but you prefer to stay in the cave and help Alfred out so he has some company. You're Batgirl when you do go out and since that isn't often this is your first real kidnapping.
> 
> Damian is OOC but I couldn't help it.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of blood

It had been another boring day of school when I got home, same old homework, same boring classes, and same annoying students. I was going up to my room to finish the complicated trig that was assigned in math today when Titus came down the stairs to greet me. Smiling I patted his head before we both went up to my room.

Looking across the hall I saw that Damian's door was slightly ajar but thought nothing of it before disappearing into my own room closing the door behind me. Thirty minutes later I had finished all my trig and after another thirty minutes I composed a full essay on World War II that was due at the end of the week. Sighing I decided to see what Damian was doing, quietly padding over I saw him lying on his bed throwing a stress ball up and down.

"What do you want?" He demanded eyes not leaving the ball. Pushing open his door just enough for me to come in I walk over to his bed taking a seat.

"I was just wondering what you were doing no need to get so defensive." I shot back stealing the ball from him. I began tossing the ball back and forth between my hands waiting for him to talk.

Sighing he sat up before running a hand through his hair looking slightly stressed. His eyes were downcast and I knew something was up.

"What happened?" I question suddenly worried.

"I got suspended again and father says you're going on patrol tonight instead of me."

"Damian!" I cry. "I was supposed to have a nice relaxing evening with Alfred today."

"I know Y/N but what do you want me to do."

"I don't know maybe not get suspended." I punctuated.

"Sometimes that's easier said than done." He huffs back.

Sighing I place the stress ball on the nightstand before crawling up next to him and pulling him into a hug. It takes a few seconds but soon he's hugging me back sighing into my shoulder.

A few minutes later we felt the bed dip and Titus wedging himself between us before placing his head in Damian's lap.

"We love you to Titus." Damian smiles petting his head.

*Click*

Looking up we see Alfred standing in the doorway with a camera in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Dinner is waiting downstairs."

"Alright Alfred," I smile, "Can I have a copy of that?"

"Of course Miss Y/N." Alfred muses as he turns around to go back downstairs, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on Dami." I say grabbing his hand and tugging gently. Looking at our hands he intertwined them before looking up at me and nodding his head.

Just before we walked into the kitchen he let go of my hand causing me to smile when I saw his scowl return.

"So I heard you got suspended again." Jason remarked as we entered the kitchen.

"That's none of your business Todd." Damian snapped.

"I was just asking." Jason smirked.

"Alright enough, both of you." I exclaimed taking my seat next to Damian.

"Y/N." Bruce started.

"Yes father."

"You have to work tonight."

"Alright." I sigh before eating my food.

*that night*

Bruce had set up the divisions for the night and what end of town each team would take. Jason and Dick had been instructed to take the south and west sides of the city. Tim was going with Bruce and they were taking the east end of town. That left me on my own patrolling the north end of the city where all the old warehouses were.

After saying bye to Damian and Alfred I made my way to the north end parking my motorcycle in a secluded building out of sight. Ready for another night I thought to myself before starting patrol.

The night was fairly slow one, I had found some thugs and easily apprehended them but not much else happened. Before I called in my comm buzzed to life with Batman's voice on the other end.

"Batgirl."

"Yes B."

"Head over to the warehouses and follow up on this lead." My wristwatch buzzed and the screen lit up with information. "We're gonna meet you there."

"Ok."

"And Batgirl...surveillance only."

"Ok." I reply rolling my eyes.

*At the warehouses*

Crouching on a rooftop I looked around before a movement caught my attention. Dropping down I walked into a warehouse and stuck to the walls as the shadows surrounded me.

"Do you have what I need?" Joker's voice echoed off the walls and into my ears.

"Ye—" Joker raised his hand to silence his accomplice before turning around and looking in my direction.

"Come on out," He smiled walking towards me, "I know you're there."

Hitting my comm button I called Bruce.

"Batman engaging the Joker." I mumbled.

"Batgirl!"

"No choice, sorry B."

"Bat—" I canceled the call before emerging from the shadows.

"Well if it isn't Miss Bat." Joker quipped dragging out the miss.

"Hello to you to Joker." I reply stoically.

"Now come on dear, smile." He grinned opening his arms.

"I'd rather not." I hiss before throwing a batarang.

With that the fight was on, Joker called his henchmen and bid me farewell saying maybe we could talk more next time. He motioned for his accomplice and exited the warehouse.

I was surrounded by at least twenty men and none of them looked like this would be an easy fight. Breathing in I swore under my breath at Damian and his inability to stay out of trouble and my lack of backup.

The first fifteen went down easily enough, yeah we'll say that. By the time I was done with them I was panting and still had five men left. And of course they were the toughest. Getting into a fighting stance I made the first move and managed to take down two before I felt a blunt object connect with the back of my head. I stumbled into the grip of one of the other men and a sweet smelling rag was placed over my face before I passed out.

*when the others get there*

No One's P.O.V.

"Robin's not going to like this." Nightwing commented to his fellow companions upon seeing the droplets of blood.

"We don't hav—" Red Hood started.

"The sooner we find her the more likely of chance her still being alive." Batman's said his voice laced with anger.

*in the cave*

Damian's P.O.V.

I was called down to the cave and when I realized Y/N wasn't there I knew it wasn't good news. I just silently hoped it wasn't the worst news one could receive in this line of 'work'.

"Where is she?" I demanded trying to keep my voice level.

She was my sister, my partner, my responsibility, and whatever this was it was my fault. If she was hurt it was on my shoulders and no matter what anyone said it wouldn't change that.

"The Joker has her." Dick said not meeting my eyes.

Not the worst news but it was second to none since it had the chance to mean the same thing. She was with the Joker and it was my fault, I was the one who got in trouble and now she was paying the price.

"Damian?" I looked at Tim who was looking at me with genuine concern in his eyes. It was then I realized my face was slightly damp, I Damian Al Ghul Wayne was crying. Quickly I wiped away the tears before walking to the computer and began trying to find her tracer.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked up to see Dick standing behind me along with Jason and Tim.

"We're gonna find her I promise." He spoke trying to make me feel better.

"It's a question of whether or not she'll be...." The sentence died in my throat and I couldn't bring myself to finish it. No matter how much I acted like I didn't care, I did, especially for her. She was there for me when it was just us, just us in the league, just us when we first arrived, it's always been us. She was the one constant in my life and I was going to do anything to keep it like that.

The computer dinged alerting me it had found her tracer, I sent the information to everyone and went to suit up before we discussed our plan.

*at and old toy factory*

I could feel my conscience coming to and soon realized I was chained to a wall up off the floor by at least five feet. Looking around I saw partway finished toys and the conveyor belts of an old toy factory on the edge of town.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Joker's voice pierced through the dimly lit room and hurt my ears. "What no response." He was now in front of my face and I could see the madness in his eyes. "Come now sweets, smile." He placed a hand on my check giving me a murderous grin.

"Not on your life." I spat in his face.

"Now that's just rude." He replied, smile falling as he pulled out a handkerchief. "Looks like we need a lesson in manners." His smile came back but this time it brought his hand up with it, slapping me across the face. I kept stoic look on and bit back a grunt of pain. "Shall we continue?" He cackled.

The next few hours were filled with him punching and hitting me, while I held back my cries of agony and pain.

"Are we still alive in there?" He inquired lifting my face up. "Aw you don't look to good pumpkin, daddy knows just what to do though I'll be right back." Dropping my head he went next door, coming back with a crowbar and an all too knowing smile. "Let's take a trip down memory lane shall we? What hurts more dear A," he brought the crowbar down on my chest eliciting a scream of pain from me, "Or B," this time hitting my stomach causing another scream of pain. "A or B... Shall we add in a third option?" He mused.

"Do your worst." I breathed as a metallic taste entered my mouth and started to fill my lungs.

"Well if you say so." Raising the crowbar for another hit, I shut my eyes in anticipation. Before he could there was a shing sound grabbing our attention.

"Batsy!" The Joker exclaimed happily. "You're just in time. We were thinking about adding in another option but I think I prefer B." I felt the crowbar connect with my stomach again causing me to cough up blood onto the concert.

I heard shouting and fighting but the only thing I could focus on was trying not to pass out. Soon it went quiet and I felt myself being lowered off the wall and into familiar arms. Looking up I saw Damian looking at me with concern making me smile.

"My Robin." I chuckled before passing out in his arms knowing I was safe.

Damian's P.O.V.

She smiled at me and poked the R symbol on my chest mumbling 'My Robin' before passing out in my arms. Blood was dripping from her head making a pitter patter sound as it hit the concert, and I could also feel it soaking into my uniform making me sick. Rushing her back to the cave I called Alfred and told him to be ready.

Y/N's P.O.V.

I could hear things going on in the distance but it was all muddied and clouded over. As I lifted my eyes open I was met with low yellow light and pale sheets. Turning my head I saw Damian slumped in a chair with one hand wrapped around mine. The others were doing things throughout the cave and hadn't noticed that I had woken up yet.

"How are you Miss Y/N?" Alfred's voice was soft and quiet.

"Good I think... Could I have some pain meds?"

"Of course Miss." As Alfred passed Damian he paused and shook his shoulder gently, pointing to me.

Damian blinked his eyes a couple times rubbing the sleepiness from them and glanced at me doing a double take seeing I was awake.

"Y/N?" His voice was quiet and reserved.

"Yeah it's me." I chuckle softly.

He helped me sit up, adjusting the pillows and such, before pulling me into a hug burying his face in my hair. In turn I wrap my arms around his shoulders and bury my face in his neck. I hear the background noise stop and feel eyes turn towards us but I didn't really care.

Pulling back slightly he places a hand on my face and smiles, one lone tear sliding down his face.

"Don't cry." I whisper smiling, whipping it away.

"You're back." He mumbles as a few more tears slip past before pulling me into his embrace again.

Looking past him I see the others smiling at us before turning back to what they were doing knowing there would be time to see me later. Jason however couldn't pass up a chance to tease Damian.

"Hey the Demon does have a heart." He quips jokingly.

Damian flips him off before turning back to me, the others take that as a sign saying it's alright to come over.

Dick immediately embraces me in a hug and I feel a few tears fall on my shoulder. Tim gives me a hug as well before pulling away and smiling. Jason and Damian were having a silent stare off which was promptly interrupted by Alfred appearing with my medicine.

"Excuse me Masters...Here you are Miss."

"Thank you Alfred." I say swallowing the pills.

Jason eventually walks over and gives me a hug before saying, "It's good you're ok."

"I am but are you?"

"Yeah I was just...upset, yeah we'll go with that." Chuckling I just smile wincing in pain slightly.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts." I whine playfully.

"Maybe I should tickle you instead." He smirks.

"You wouldn't dare." I gasp slightly.

"Watch me." He states before relentlessly, but gently, poking my arm.

"Ah help I'm being assaulted." I say gasping dramatically.

"Come on its late and you need some sleep." Bruce interrupts. "There will be no school for you tomorrow." Bruce comments patting my head.

"Well I'd hope so." I reply swinging my legs off the medic bed before nearly collapsing trying to stand. Damian caught me steading me before helping me make my way upstairs.

We all dispersed to our rooms except for Bruce who stayed in his study and Alfred who went to go make him some tea.

Damian made sure I could walk before letting me got to my room. Making my way into my room I climbed into bed getting comfortable, however, sleep seemed to elude me.

Sighing I gave up and padded across the hall to Damian's room. When I entered he was sitting on his bed reading, looking up from his book he simply scooted over to make room for me. I shut the door behind me before climbing in bed with him.

Looking at him he rolled his eyes before lifting his arm allowing me to snuggle into his side. I felt his arm wrap around my waist protectively before he started reading aloud. Soon I drifted off to sleep resting my head against his shoulder.

Damian's P.O.V.

Looking down at Y/N I saw she had fallen asleep against me and had a peaceful look on her face. Smiling softly I set my book down and lowered her onto the pillow before reaching across to turn off my alarm and set my book on the nightstand.

Laying down she shifted and wrapped and arm around me before falling back asleep. I wrapped and arm around her shoulders and kissed her head before falling asleep myself.

Relentless teasing would insure but as long as she was here I wouldn't mind much. It would be a long time before I would allowed her back out on patrol by herself though.

~ForeverASoldier


	3. It's Lonely Here {Jason x Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm lonely here without you."
> 
> Y/F/N - Your Full Name
> 
> Enjoy!

"Jason!" I exclaimed as he relentlessly tickled my sides.

"Say it." He demands.

"Never." I manage between giggles from my position on his bed.

"Well then," he responds bringing his face closer to mine as his hands stop there assault on my sides, "I guess I'm going to have to punish you."

Then he presses our lips together causing me to sigh contently before wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He smirks against my mouth before slipping his hands under my shirt placing them on my hips. Pulling back for air I look up at him and smile.

"What?" He questions as he tries to steady's his breathing.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering how on earth I got so lucky, how on earth is it that you choose me." I started looking into his seafoam green eyes.

"You? I think I'm the one who should be asking those questions."

"Well either way I'm glad we found each other." I hummed running my fingers through his hair.

"Me to." He mumbles before kissing me again but this ones different from our others. It's more serious, more desperate, more passionate, more emotion, it was just more. His hands moved up and cupped my face as mine tangled in his hair. It was more of everything, our fights, bickering, crying, arguing, love, passion, everything, it was all there. In this one moment in time the world stopped nothing mattered but this, everything I had ever felt towards him was all in this one kiss and I started to feel tears rolling down my face.

"Y/N?" Jason paused looking and me concern and worry lacing his features.

"I'm ok, I promise. I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"Y/N." He whispers as he began to rub his thumb up and down my check.

"I love you Jason Peter Todd, I will never love anyone else but you."

"I love you to Y/F/N." Jason mumbled against my lips before he kissed me again pressing me further into the mattress.

"Jason!" Bruce hollered.

Separating I could see Jason was less than pleased as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Time to go save some lives." I quipped.

"Yeah I guess so, that means it's time for you to go check in and help us out."

"You know it Jay." I giggle pecking his lips before we both got up and headed down to the cave.

*in the cave*

"There you two are." Bruce says as we enter the cave. "Get suited up Jason."

"Yeah, yeah."

*just before they leave*

"Come here Y/N." Jason called to me.

Walking over he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close burying his face in my neck while I wrapped my arms around his middle. I felt him breath in my scent and I did the same, the smell of Gotham's alleyways clung to his uniform. "I love you Y/N" he mumbled into my neck.

"I love you to Jason." I whispered as my breath ghosted his ear making him shiver slightly before pulling away and giving me a kiss. "Be safe." I say as he nods and our hands slip apart as he jumps into the Batmobile unbeknownst to everyone for the last time.

*a few months later*

After his death I started to drink some to numb the pain and when Bruce found out he went livid and told me to pull myself together. Dick soon returned and lived in the mansion for a while to help everyone cope. He helped me kick the bottle before it got bad and become my rock, he kept me grounded. He was my brother and I his sister, we soldiered on together with the burden of having to take up mantles no one should have to at such young ages.

Bruce became even more distant and reserved, even Alfred felt the strain from it all. I still lived at the mayor and soon began to understand how Dick felt when he said 'It was lonely' living here.

Unbeknownst to everyone, except maybe Alfred, I had been paying Jason phone bill to keep it active. Why, because even if I hadn't dialed his number yet just knowing I could hear his voice if need be was comforting.

Tonight I needed to even if though it was going to hurt. So putting his phone on vibrate I pulled out mine choking back tears seeing his smiling face kissing my check on his contact picture.

*buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz*

"Hey you've reached Jason's phone sorry I missed you call but if I didn't pick up it's probably cause I didn't want to. Anyway leave a message and I may get back to you. If this is my lovely lady then I'm truly sorry I missed your call darling, I feel terrible and will call you back as soon as possible. Love you pumpkin bye."

"Hey Jaybird I miss you so much and so does Bruce and Alfred and Dick. I know you're never gonna hear this but I'm gonna say it anyway. I love, I love you Jason Peter Todd no one can ever take you place in my heart, your part of me and you took that part with you to your grave. I miss you so much to the point it feels like my heart is breaking every time I see your face or hear your name. Bruce is even more brooding and gloomy, Alfred seems more stressed lately, and Dick is about like me but he's trying to be strong for everyone and it's killing him. He won't talk about it though unless it's to me and even then he's kinda reserved. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's lonely here without you Jay and I really wish you'd come home."

*click*

I then busied myself with straitening up my room some before heading to the batcave to change. My superhero name was Black Bat: I had a cowl, cape, black combat boots, a dark red tool belt, and across my chest a dark red bat emblem. On my right arm there was 'Jay' stitched in red on the inside of the sleeve. Once I was dressed I went to meet up with Grayson for patrol that night.

Gotham was my home and my city even if it has caused me so much pain and suffering its still home. In being my home it was my job to protect it in his absence.

*time skip to patrol*

"Hey there bluebird."

"Hey blackie."

We walked towards each other and held on tight as the night air swirled around us. The cool wind calmed us and provided a sense of comfort as it encased us.

"I called him." I mumbled.

"Huh?" I can feel him looking down at me in question.

"Yeah I've kept his phone active, I won't ever listen to the messages if you want to call him but I just feel like you should know."

"You know you sure are something else sis."

"I know but you love me anyway."

"That I do." He smiled before kissing the top of my head then we went to go clean up our city. Then city my boyfriend died for, the one he protected, the one we were supposed to grow old together in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst for you guys. Send in your requests, thanks guys bye.
> 
> ~ForeverASoldier


	4. Going on Four Days {Tim x Reader|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I haven't slept in four days..."
> 
> Y/N/N - Your Nickname
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim had been driving me insane lately, and more than usual, he hadn't come home from the manor all week. He hadn't checked in at all in the last four days either so I decided enough was enough and went to pay him a visit.

*One car ride later*

I knocked on the door and Dick opened it before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dick's P.O.V.

When I saw Y/N standing there in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest I didn't even have to ask why she was here.

"Good afternoon Y/N." I sigh while moving aside to let her in.

"When was the last time he went to bed?" She demanded looking at me.

"I don't know like four nights ago. I thought he was talking to you though?"

"Dick I haven't heard from him in four days!"

She was on the verge of tears and I could tell she wasn't gonna make it much longer. Sighing I pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back. After a few moments I let go and put her at arm's length, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault so don't apologize for anything, it's his apology I want."

I laughed at her before nodding my head and leading her down to the cave where everyone else was except for Alfred who was making dinner.

"Wanna stay for supper?"

"Yes please, I'm getting tired of fast food 24/7 honestly."

"And how late do you stay up?" I question giving her a pointed look.

"I have set a rule that no matter what is going on, unless it's a family matter, I get four to three hours of sleep every night."

"Well that's good." I commented sticking my head in the kitchen to tell Alfred of our surprise guest.

"Ah Miss Y/N so good to see you." He comments looking up with a smile.

"You to Alfred I just wish it was on better conditions."

"Ah yes he has been pushing himself rather hard lately."

"I know." She sighs before we continue on our way downstairs.

Y/N's P.O.V.

Walking down the stairs I see Damian sparing with Jason and Bruce sitting at the computer working. Tim was under Jason's motorcycle welding away, he was absolutely absorbed in his work, as always.

Jason noticed my presence and pointed it out to Damian, looking over he rolled his eyes at me but nonetheless acknowledged my presence.

"Y/L/N."

"Hello to you to Damian." I smile plopping down on the couch that they had down there.

"You look exhausted." Jason commented idly, taking to tape off his knuckles with Damian following suit.

"If you mean being driven to the brink of insanity, worry, and anxiety by my boyfriend then yes I am exhausted." I retort sinking further into the couch, if that was even possible.

"That bad huh?" he questions before taking a taking seat next to me. He shifted me so that my back was to him and I was facing Tim watching him weld. He was still completely oblivious to my presence as Jason begin to massage my shoulders.

"He's been up for four days straight according to Dick and I haven't heard from him that entire time and he hasn't come home at all. All week! And he hasn't said one word to me!" I exclaim all my emotions coming undone, but I was here for Tim not me so I put those back on the shelf to deal with later.

Jason pulled me onto his lap and started rocking me back and forth before a tray of cookies and milk were sat in front of me with Damian looking off to the side.

"Alfred said to bring you a snack." He mumbled, not looking at me.

"Thank you Damian." I warmly reply, smiling fondly at the former assassin. Looking down at me I see the corners of his mouth turn upwards before nodding his head.

"So are we gonna tell him?" Dick mused.

"No we're not, we're gonna go upstairs and enjoy ourselves because I need a break from all this stress." I state munching on a cookie. He stifles a laugh before I get up off Jason and go to go say hi to Bruce as the boy's disappear back upstairs with the cookies.

"Hi." I smile leaning on the chair looking at the data on the screen.

"Hello Y/N." He responds nonchalantly but in the reflection of the computer screen I can see a small smile form telling me he heard our conversation on Tim.

"Don't tell him, kay?"

"I won't."

"Kay thanks B, I'm gonna see what the others are up to."

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner then?"

"You betcha." I giggle walking back up the steps.

Tim's P.O.V.

As I rolled out from under Jason's motorcycle I heard a faint giggle echo through the cave but when I looked I didn't see anyone and thought I imagined it.

Y/N's P.O.V.

Back upstairs I saw the boys were all piled in the living room on the couch. Falling down between Dick and Jason I bounced a few times before snuggling against the couch and wrapped my arms around a pillow I had grabbed.

"What are you doing?" Damian questioned looking at me from his position at the end of the couch.

"Cuddling with something is better than sitting there lonely!" I snap back slightly.

"Child." He mumbles causing me to sigh.

"I'm sorry Damian I've just been super stressed between my finals and Tim's antics."

"Apology accepted." He responds and I can see a small glow behind his eyes making me smile.

"Where are the cookies?" I question looking around.

"Alfred took them back." Jason pouted slightly.

"Maybe he wanted you to eat something healthy so you can lose some of that weight." I laugh poking his side.

"This is all muscle sweetheart." He smirked draping his arms up on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure ninety percent of you is hot air and sarcasm." I quip with my own smirk.

"You just got burned!" Dick managed to say before he busted out laughing while Damian gave Jason a smirk.

"Y/N! You're supposed to be on my side." He whined making me giggle. Before a fight could ensue Alfred called us to dinner and went to get Bruce and Tim.

"How much you wanna bet we have to point out she's here." Dick grinned.

"We all know the answer to that one Grayson." Damian replied taking a seat next to me, on the other side of me was Jason with Dick across from him.

A few minutes later the Bruce and Tim walked in and Alfred brought out the food. Tim sat next to Dick who just shook his head slightly before glancing at me. I simply shook my head telling him he needed to figure it out himself.

Alfred came back out with our food and set a plate in front of everyone along with our drinks.

"Master Tim."

"Yes Alfred?" Tim answered bringing his head up to the direction of Alfred's voice.

"Would you mind counting how many people are here?"

"Um sure... One, two, three...." As his eyes land on me you could see all the color drain from his face and he simply slumped down into his chair. "Hi Y/N." He addressed me sheepishly looking down at his food.

"Hi Tim." I simply reply keeping my voice even. "Are you spending the night tonight or are you gonna actually come home?" I question eating my steak.

"I... um I was actually planning on staying here again."

"Ok that's cool just let me know when you plan on staying longer than a couple days next time kay?"

"Okay."

The rest of dinner passed by smoothly and by the time we were done it was time for me to get back to my apartment.

"Well thank you for having me for dinner."

"You're welcome Y/N." Bruce smiled warmly before hugging me briefly.

"It was good to see you again." Dick beamed pulling me in for a bone crushing hug.

"It was good to see you to." I laugh hugging him back.

"Drive safe kay." Jason chided lightly wrapping his arms around me.

"I will." I respond with a chuckle.

"Safe travels Y/L/N."

"You've gotta stop growing Damian." I chuckle looking at him hopefully.

"Fine." He sighs opening his arms. Squealing with delight I wrap my arms around his torso and relish the fact that I'm still a few inches taller than him.

"Bye Tim!" I call down the corridor hoping he heard me.

"Wait Y/N/N!" he hollers back and he appears in the hallway walking up and pulling me into a hug. "I love you." He mumbles.

"I love you to." I mumble into his shoulder. The scent of black coffee, sharpies, and the faint lingering smell of the energy drinks fills my nose making me worry some more. "Get some sleep kay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Kay well you guys be careful alright?" I say pulling back.

"We will. Go home and get so sleep." Dick smiled.

"I will." I chuckle before heading out the door to my car.

*Back at your apartment*

Sighing I kick off my shoes and hang up my keys before slumping against the door and sinking to my feet. I sat there for a couple minutes before getting up and wandering to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

As I stood there the warm water slid down my skin and the steam opened my pore allowing the heat to seep into my skin even further relaxing my muscles. Getting out I changed and went to crawl in bed letting sleep slowly pull me in.

Just before my brain shut off I hear the front door open and shuffling in the living room. Grabbing my baseball bat I walk in a take a swing at the intruder only to abruptly stop when I see it's just Tim.

"Good gosh Tim you scared the daylights out of me. What are you even doing here anyway, I thought you were bunking at the manor again."

"Bruce gave me the night off."

"So Alfred drove you here."

"Maybe." He replied rubbing the back of his neck looking at the floor before meeting my gaze.

Sighing I set my bat down before walking over and placing my hands on his face rubbing my thumbs up and down his checks.

"Do you want anything?" I inquire nodding my head to the kitchen.

"Only you." He replies as a smile plays on his lips.

"Very funny." I say lowering my hands to his neck and he places his on my hips.

"I'm sorry I forgot to text or call you." He whispers as he rests his forehead against mine. Looking up at him I could see the bags under his eyes and noticed just how truly tired he looked.

"It's alright I was just concerned about you."

"I know." He hums kissing my nose making me giggle as I scrunch up my face.

"Now," I say kissing his nose back, "I think it's time for someone to get some sleep and no arguing." I say pointedly.

"Ok." He mumbles as I tug him to the bedroom.

"Go take a quick shower."

He lets out a groan and is about to protest before I cut him off.

"You probably haven't had a shower in three days, go take a shower."

"Fine." He grumbles as I crawl back in bed. About fifteen minutes later a pair of arms wrap around me and I place my hands over Tim's, intertwining our fingers before sighing contently.

"I missed you." I mumble tiredly.

"I'm missed you too and I'm sorry." He mumbles back kissing my head before we both drift off to sleep.

*morning*

Y/N's P.O.V.

The sunlight was peeking through the curtains and I could feel Tim still pressed against me with his arms securely wrapped around my waist. Glancing at the clock it read eight a.m. and I decided we could both use some extra sleep.

*three hours later*

Tim's P.O.V.

There was a pounding on the door that jolted us both awake. Looking at each other I mouthed for her to stay here but she got up with me nonetheless. Making our way to the front door Y/N picked up her bat and got ready to swing at the possible intruders. To me it was comical because she was currently more dangerous than someone with a knife and possibly a gun.

Opening the door slowly I saw my brothers standing there before Jason burst through the door. He was met with a bat to the face and an Y/N furiously apologizing.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Jason." She exclaimed dropping her bat and rushing to his side. When Y/N got to him she put a hand on his shoulder and lifted his face to examine it. He had a busted lip and bruising that would become more apparent with time.

"This is the LAST time I do something nice for either of you." He groans holding his nose, it wasn't broken thankfully just sore.

"Come on." Y/N coos walking him to the kitchen pulling out the first aid kit that was in there. She cleaned his lip before putting in two minor stitches so it would heal faster.

*about an hour later*

"You've got a mean swing ya know that." Jason states holding a bag of frozen peas to his jaw.

"Well it's not exactly nice abruptly wake someone up and then barge into their house."

*ding*

"I'll get it." Damian replied as Y/N got up making us laugh as she stuck out her tongue.

He reappeared with a few bags of Chinese takeout placing them on the coffee table. Y/N immediately got to work taking the boxes out and getting everyone settled before turning on the radio. She walked over to me and climbed onto my lap getting comfortable before dozing off.

"Didn't she get something to eat?" Dick asks concerned.

"Yeah she just put it in the fridge." I say opening my box.

"Why?" Jason presses between mouthfuls of food.

"Just not hungry I guess." They all give me an incredulous look. "What?"

"Tim she said all she's been eating lately is takeout." Dick commented waving his chopsticks at me.

"That's usually all we ever eat." I respond before taking a bite of my food.

"That's not healthy ya know." Jason states.

"What's the closest thing to a home cooked meal you guys eat here?" Damian inquires.

"Uh five minute white rice and barbecue chicken."

"You're both unbelievable." Jason sighs.

"Maybe so but we make it work." I retort before looking down at Y/N who was peacefully asleep in my lap. Truth be told I thought about asking Bruce for tonight off to so I could spend more time with her cause gosh knows I missed this.

\---------------------------------------------  
~ForeverASoldier


	5. Tank Top {Batfam x Reader}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name   
F/N = First Name  
L/N = Last Name  
N/N = Nickname

It was the middle of summer in Gotham and it was particularly hot that day, like four hundred degrees hot. At least that's what it felt like, it was probably around eighty-five to ninety-five degrees with humidity, basically the same thing though.  
So since it's so hot out you'd think I could walk around the house in a tank top right? Nope.  
*that morning (80 flipping degrees felling like 150!)*  
I came downstairs for breakfast in a tank top and exercise shorts only to be told to go change.  
"Y/N."  
"Yes Bruce."  
"Go and put on a shirt."  
"Why?!"  
"Because I said so."  
"It's like a billion degrees!"  
"It's only eighty." Tim interjected.  
"Whatever!" I exclaim before turning back to Bruce. "I'm not changing." I say pointedly.  
"Y/N." He says sternly raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"Why don't they have to go put on a shirt?!" I exclaim raising my hand to point at Jason and Dick who were currently shirtless.  
"That's different."  
"OH. MY. GOSH!" I slam my head on the table, narrowly missing the plate before raising my head. "Ya know what fine, fine I'll go put on some modest shoulder covering clothing."  
Walking up to my room I head to my closet and look for the most modest clothing ever. Pulling on a floor length skirt that was a little too long I then grabbed a long sleeve sweater to put on over my tank top. Next I grabbed one of my opaque scarves and wrapped it around my head, topping of the look with socks and gloves. Now the only thing showing is my face, and I did the scarf so I could cover my nose as well if I wasn't modest enough.  
I reappeared in the dining room and saw Alfred shake his head smiling.  
"Alfred?"  
"Yes Miss Y/N."  
"Do you think I'm modest enough now?"  
"Most certainly my dear."  
"Good." I say smiling before sitting back down.  
Jason almost choked and Dick nearly spit out his drink on Damian. Tim cocked and eyebrow while Damian was the first to speak.  
"What on earth L/N, you'll get heat stroke."  
"Well," I start taking in a mouthful of food, "since I'm not allowed to walk around looking like a whore I thought this was better suited."  
Bruce was trying to formulate a sentence but couldn't and now he was just sitting there fuming. I just continued to eat my food and pretend not to notice.  
By that afternoon I had almost passed out twice but I was not giving up. If Bruce wanted to tell me I couldn't dress for the weather just cause I'm a girl then we were gonna go.  
I was finally told that if I didn't stop I wouldn't be allowed out on patrol that night, so I took off my socks and told them ok. Bruce looked about ready to blow and finally asked Tim to take care of it.  
"Y/N?"  
"Yes."  
"Please."  
"I'm sorry but I'm a dedicated nun now."  
"Please stop." He sighed giving me a pleading look.  
"If Bruce wan—"  
My voice fell and darkness surrounded me as my body shut down. I could hear shouting around me and cool air rush to surround my skin. I felt ice packs being placed against me and heard fans switching on. There were distant angry voices shouting but nothing distinct...then... nothing...  
*a few hours later*  
I woke up in the cave minus all the layers I had put on earlier. Next to me Tim was staring at his computer screen looking more stressed than normal. Sighing I lay my head back down before staring up at the cave ceiling.  
"How bad was it?"  
I catch Tim's head shoot up and a smile graces his face before he starts talking.  
"104.5."  
"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours."  
"Sorry."  
"All that matters is that you're ok."  
"Yeah I know... Where is everyone?"  
"Patrol."  
Just then the vroom of and engine and rumble of a few motorcycles grew from the darkness. The Batmoblie pulled in with two motorcycles behind it. Everyone got out and when they saw me there was a moment's pause.  
The first to reach me was Dick who enveloped me in a huge, Jason walked over and joined us as well. Tim looked on at the three of us before taking a picture. Damian walked over and nodded at me before we all turned to Bruce/Batman to see what he was going to do.  
He walked over and soundlessly wrapped me in a hug holding my smaller frame close to his. He said nothing before departing and going to sit at the computer.  
"Come on Y/N let's head upstairs." Tim says standing.  
"M'kay." I mumble before getting up and almost losing my footing.  
"Ok come here." Jason sighs before lifting me up.  
I wrap my arms and legs around him as he makes his way out of the cave and upstairs. The rest of my night was spent with my brothers surrounding me and soon falling asleep on the couch in the in home theater.  
Bruce's P.O.V.  
As I was heading up to bed I noticed the movie room door was cracked so I went to go see who was in there. To my surprise I find all my children snuggled together peacefully asleep on a mountain of pillows and blankets. Smiling I close the door before heading off to my room and retiring for the night.  
\---------------------------------------------  
~ForeverASoldier


	6. Thunderstorm {Jason x Sister!Reader}

Ok guys here’s a little angst mixed with comfort for you. Enjoy!  
\---------------------------------------------  
I was born in Gotham and as far as life for us Gothamites go I had a pretty good one. I went to school, got good grades, played in sports, had some good friends, and two loving parents to take care of me. All in all life was pretty good for me, but in Gotham good things don’t usually last long.  
One day my dad got mixed up with one of the criminal functions in Gotham through his work. He had been talking to a buddy of his and asked if he knew a place where he could make some extra cash. His friend told him a spot to meet him at and the rest followed. Then mom got involved and things weren’t looking so good anymore.  
My parents didn’t do much at first, just some small drug runs and minor cash collecting. After a while though they started getting bigger and riskier jobs. It wasn’t long till they had me doing some of the runs to, collecting the money and getting it back to them.  
This all started when I was about twelve or so, and in the beginning it wasn’t too bad a few runs here and there, but over the years it got worse. They started using the substances they sold and took to drinking to. They stopped letting me go to practices and games so I had to drop sports.  
I’m fifteen now and never allowed out of the house other than for school and drug runs. I have curfews I have to keep and I can’t let my grades slip either.  
One day after I got home from school our door was kicked open and the police stormed inside taking my parents into custody. They brought me outside and I saw Batman and Robin standing there watching the scene unfold, Batman gave me a glance before talking to one of the officers there. Once he was done the duo disappeared into the night and I was left alone to talk to the cops.  
The next day I was down at the police station giving my testimony and listening to what was going to happen to me. A few days after the trial an officer, Gordon, told me someone had offered to take me into their custody.  
None of my existing family wanted to take me in or the police couldn’t reach them so I was curious as to who claimed me. Walking to the front desk there was billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, Gotham City’s pretty playboy.  
“Hello dear.”  
“Hello Mr. Wayne.”  
“This is Y/N.” Gordon introduced me.  
“What a lovely name.”  
“Thank you Mr. Wayne.”  
“Please, call me Bruce.”  
“Alright Bruce.”  
“Well now that introductions are done there are some papers you need to sign Bruce.”  
“Alright Gordon let’s see them.”  
“Right this way please.”  
Once Bruce finished signing the papers I had to sign one of them confirming I agreed to the new arrangement. With that finished Bruce took a copy of them and we walked out to a limo that was waiting for us. Inside Bruce introduced me to his butler Alfred who offered to take me shopping after he dropped of Bruce of for work.  
It was around four-thirty when we pulled up to the manor, it was beautiful and huge. Walking inside I was taken to my room and left alone to make myself comfortable.  
*a few hours later*  
*knock, knock, knock*  
“Come in.”  
“Miss Y/N dinner is ready.”  
“Ok.” I say getting up from the bed and walking out following Alfred down to the dining room.  
Sitting at the table were four boys and an empty seat at the head of the table.  
“Right here Miss.” Alfred motioned to a seat between two of the boys, one had a white streak in his hair and the other a coffee in his hand. Across the table was Bruce’s first ward and the youngest boy.  
“Hi I’m Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick.” He greeted with a smile plaster on his face.  
“That introduction never gets old.” The boy with the white streak snickered.  
“You’re so childish Todd.” The youngest scoffed.  
“How about we finish introductions,” the boy to my right interjected, “I’m Timothy Drake, Tim for short.”  
“Jason Todd.”  
“Damian Wayne.”  
“Nice to meet you all my name’s Y/N Scott.”  
“That’s a nice name.” Dick said before taking a bit of his food.  
“He says that to everyone.” Jason commented looking rather bored.  
“Jason you could at least act like you wanna be here.” Tim chastised the older male.  
“Drake you don’t even want to be here.” Damian stated.  
“Neither do you.” Tim shot back.  
“Dick may be the only one who actually wants to be at this table.” Jason sighed.  
I stared down at my food and heard Alfred chastise them but I didn’t really care at this point. I lifted my fork and ate my food in silence once I was done I looked over to Alfred who came to collect my plate.  
“Would you like desert my dear?”  
“No thank you Alfred… um can I go back to my room please?”  
“No you can’t.” Jason said so I sat there quietly till they were all finished.  
“Now what’s your full name?” Jason started.  
“Y/F/N.”  
“And why were you in child protective services?” Tim questioned.  
“Because the police raided my house.”  
“Where are you parents.” Dick pressed gently.  
“In jail.”  
“Why’s that?” Damian asked his piercing eyes staring at me.  
“If you watched the news then you would know. Now if we're done here I’m going up to my room and I’d appreciate it if I wasn’t disturbed, seeing as I’m not wanted here anyway.” I state as I stand up and get ready to leave.  
“We’re not finished.” Jason stated.  
“I think we are.” I shot back.  
“Well guess what we’re not. Now why are your parents in jail?” He continued.  
“They were running drugs and selling them, they’ve been doing it since I was twelve. I’ve done my fair share of the runs to. I’ve been abused, beaten, and a lot of other things none of you would ever be able to imagen. Cause all you do is sit up here on your high horses and live out your lives in the lap of luxury. So now that that’s out can I go, Jason.”  
“You realize we’re all adopted right.” Jason said calmly.  
“>tt< I’m not.” Damian mumbled.  
“Well then I guess we’re all just charity cases aren’t we.” And with that I stormed off upstairs to my room.  
*time skip*  
It had been a few weeks since my outburst and I hadn’t really spoken to Jason since then and he hadn’t tried to make any conversation with me which I was slightly grateful for. Out of all the boys Dick was my favorite since he actually took time out of his schedule to hang out with me and check up on me. Next would be Tim since we keep each other company during nights when he’s working on projects and I can’t sleep. Damian doesn’t talk to me much but he’s still alright, he looks out for me at school even if he says he doesn’t. Tim does to but I don’t see him as much since he’s a senior and I’m a freshman.  
I was settling in fairly well and adjusting to their weird schedules. Bruce was constantly working and soon I figured out why they were all gone at night. It was cool to think I lived with Gotham’s heroes and it also made me a lot feel safer at night. However there were some things that not even they could protect me from.  
Tonight there was a really bad storm rolling in and they still hadn’t returned making me concerned. Just before it got really bad they came rolling into the cave and I was flooded with relief.  
I ran over to Dick and he was soaking wet but I hugged him nonetheless, he laughed at me but still hugged me back.  
Then a boom of thunder rattled through the cave making me tense up and huddle closer to Dick.  
“Hey it’s just a storm ok.” He whispered into my hair rubbing my back.  
“Ok.” I mumbled back before letting him go so he could go change.  
Back upstairs I had changed out of my wet clothes and was sitting on the couch waiting for them to come up from the cave. Dick flopped down in the middle of the couch before wrapping his arms around me pulling me up onto his lap, burying his head in my neck.  
“Oh.” Jason commented as he sat down next to us.  
“Mine.” Dick mumbled back.  
“She’s not just your sister.” Tim stated sitting down to our right.  
Damian walked in and sat in one of the arm chairs next to the couch and just smirked at us.  
Then there was a flash of light in the window then a big boom, the storm was on top of us and that was not something I found comfort in.  
“I’m heading off to bed.” Damian stated before exiting the room and heading upstairs.  
“I think that’s where I’m going as well.” Tim yawned.  
“You sleep?” Jason raised an eyebrow.  
“I came in cold, drenched, and exhausted this is one night for sleep.” He deadpanned.  
Laughing at the exchange I waved him off before I was moved off Dick’s lap.  
“Night Y/N.” He sighed already half asleep. He placed a half-hearted kiss on my head and ruffled my hair before turning and disappearing upstairs as well.  
Then awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between me and Jason.  
“So.” Jason cleared his throat before signing and running a hand through his hair. “Listen I’m sorry about—”  
“Don’t apologize unless you truly mean it. I get it you don’t like that I’m here but there isn’t much either of us can do about it.”  
“I…I… am sorry… I didn’t mean to step on your toes.”  
“It comes with the job I guess.”  
“Yeah it does.” He smirks before standing. “You going to sleep?”  
“In a little bit.” I lie.  
“Alright, night.”  
“Night.”  
Once he was gone I sank into the couch and waited for the sleep that would never come. Another flash of lightning and crack of thunder shook the mansion and lit up the room. The loud sounds reminded me of the abuse from my parent and the crack of a gun going off as bullets narrowly missed my head. Tears started to gently fall from my eyes and I let them.  
About an hour later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Jason appear at the bottom. He gave me a look before walking over and sitting next to me.  
“I thought you were going to sleep?” He questioned.  
“I thought you were going to sleep to.” I challenged.  
“Touché.”  
Another flash of lightning and boom of thunder shook the house as a few tears slide down my face.  
“Don’t like thunderstorms huh?”  
“Not the storms the memories they bring.”  
“What memories?”  
“Bad ones.”  
“Like?”  
I turned to look at Jason and noticed that he looked exhausted then realized he probably hadn’t gone to sleep either.  
“You haven’t slept yet have you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Why?”  
“Same reason as you.”  
“Oh right.” I say looking away remembering he was supposed to be dead. “Sorry.” I mumbled.  
“It’s alright there’s nothing for you to be sorry for.”  
“What don’t you like about the storms?” I ask looking at the window.  
“The thunder mainly.”  
“Me to.”  
“It reminds me of the explosion.”  
“I hear gunshots and feel the punches.”  
“What?” I can feel him turn his head to look at me but I just keep staring at the window.  
“When my dad was upset or drunk or both he would take his gun and shoot at me. When the bullets in the chamber ran out he would hit me, sometimes till I was unconscious. My mom never really beat me she preferred the emotional and mental abuse route instead of the physical.”  
Another bright flash danced through the living room accompanied by a boom that sound like a gong. A few more tears fell with the sound down to my lap.  
“I think we should try and get some sleep.” I say smiling weakly before standing.  
“Come on.” Jason stood and held out his hand.  
“Huh?”  
“You wanna spend the night in my room instead of yours?”  
“Yes please.” I mumble.  
We climbed up the stairs and I clutched his hand all the way to his room. Opening the door his room was about the size of mine and surprisingly organized. He let go of my hand leaving me to stand in the middle his room as he pulled the curtains of his window shut. Another boom echoed outside and Jason cast a glance at me to which I gave a weak smile.  
“Come on get some sleep.” He motioned towards the bed.  
“What about you?”  
“I’ll be fine.” He replied before pulling a bean bag chair out of the corner of his room placing it next to the bed.  
Climbing into bed the sheets smelled of leather, old books, Gotham alleyways, and traces of gunpowder and cigarettes. It was comforting somehow and soon I was drifting off to sleep but another boom of thunder stole it away.  
“Jason?” I whispered.  
“…”  
“Jason?” I tried again.  
Climbing out of his bed I found he was sound asleep and lightly snoring. Instead of waking him I sat in the floor by his feet and soon enough I fell asleep again leaning against his legs.  
Jason’s P.O.V.  
I was pulled from my sleep by something trembling next to me, looking down I saw Y/N shaking and tears falling from her eyes.  
“Y/N?” I gently shook her shoulder.  
She bolted upright after a few more tense moments and started gasping for air, looking around wildly before her eyes found mine. She looked at me for a few seconds before crawling onto my lap and crying against my shoulder as her own shook gently. I just pulled her close and gently whispered in her ear while rubbing her back. Eventually she calmed down but refused to let go of me so we sat there for another thirty minutes before she got up.  
“Sorry about that.” She mumbled.  
“There’s no need to be sorry come on.” I pulled her over to the bed and laid down with her.  
She instantly curled up into my chest and gently clutched my shirt, I just wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. Soon she fell asleep and when I was sure she was ok I let myself drift off as well.  
*next morning*  
No One’s P.O.V.  
“Looks like you’ve been replaced Grayson.”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
“Leave them alone, come on before Alfred comes up here.”  
“Alright, alright.”  
>tt< “Whatever.”  
\---------------------------------------------  
So leave your request and thanks for reading!  
~ForeverASoldier


	7. I Love You {Dick x Reader}

Dick’s Cell: Hey babe  
Y/N’s Cell: Hey, what’s up  
Dick Cell: Wanna attended a gala with me tonight? :)  
Y/N’s Cell: Now why would I wanna do that?  
Dick’s Cell: Cause you love me <3<3  
Y/N’s Cell: Lucky for you I do  
Dick’s Cell: Thanks babe I’ll pick you up in three hours  
Y/N’s Cell: K. Bye love you <3  
Dick’s Cell: Love you to <3  
Y/N’s P.O.V.  
Sighing to myself I got up off the couch and turned off the T.V. before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Getting out I blow dried my hair then curled it to give it some volume. Setting the iron down on the sink I dug through the top drawer to find some makeup and eyeliner. The next hour of my life was spent doing a nude smokey eye, applying eyeliner, mascara, foundation, contour, blush, and finding a lip color to match.  
I had an hour left to decide what to wear and opted for a floor length black dress with a sweetheart neckline. To top of the look I wore a necklace with a diamond pendant, a thin silver bracelet, and a pair of diamond earrings. Pulling out my black stilettos I grabbed my silver clutch and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack while waiting for my boyfriend.  
*ten minutes later*  
I heard the door click open and Dick call my name.  
“Y/N!”  
“In here!” I hollered from the kitchen.  
“Come on we gotta— Are you eating pizza rolls!!!”  
“I was hungry,” I say pizza roll poised just in front of my mouth.  
“Oh my gosh,” he sighed before snatching the last one out of my hand and stuffing it in his mouth.  
“HEY!!!”  
“What I was hungry,” he chuckled. I scoff at his childish action before walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He returned my gesture placing his arms on my back and planting a kiss on my head before sighing contently.  
“Thank you,” he mumbles.  
“For what?” I question raising my head to look at him.  
“For everything; for putting up with my work, these parties, my family, me… You’ve stayed by my side through it all you know everything there is to know about me and more somehow. You know me better than I know myself sometimes. You’ve never let us go to bed angry, or hungry, or cold before. You’ve kept things running smoothly for years and I love you so much for that. I’m sorry I don’t thank you enough but I really do appreciate every little thing you do.”  
“Dick,” I say in awe of my boyfriend’s speech, “I love you to, but if you don’t mind me asking what brought this about?”  
“Well… before I left my brothers made a comment on how nice it must be to have someone to take care of everything for you. Then on my way down here I started to think about how much I don’t do like our taxes or bills. A—”  
Smiling I cut him off, “Well for starters you work night shifts, have a day job at GCPD, keep this city safe doing both, risk your life every day/night, and come home all beat up some nights. Besides I needed something to do while I waited for you to come home so bills and taxes it was.” I giggle looking up at him. “And I figured the last thing you needed to stress over was our electric bill.”  
“What did I do to deserve you?” he breathes before gently kissing me as he moves his hands up to cup my face and my move to grab his suit jacket. Pulling back he rests his forehead against mine and smiles. “Can we just stay home and have a movie marathon?”  
“I’m sorry to say this but no. You didn’t make me get all dolled up just to not take me out, and besides it's been too long since I’ve seen everyone.”  
“Please,” he whines.  
“No, now come on,” I respond pulling away and walking to the door grabbing my clutch.  
“Ugh fine,” he pouts as we head to his car.  
*time skip to the mayor*  
Walking in I look around and see the same thing as usual; lots of rich people, fancy dresses, and deals being made.  
“Well look who decided to show,” I hear a sarcastic voice say. As I turn around greeting me was Jason in all his glory looking very surprised but happy.  
“Nice to see you to,” I huff crossing my arms and shifting my position.  
“L/N?” I hear I young voice call before seeing Damian walk out from behind Jason as he makes his way to me.  
“Hi Damian,” I say pulling him into a hug which he returns. I place a kiss on his head and breathe in the smell of his expensive cologne. “I missed you,” I say softly.  
“I missed you to Y/N,” he mumbled in response.  
Damian’s P.O.V.  
Y/N was one of the few people I cared for, she had always been there for me for as long as I’ve been at the manor. She was also one of the limited people who I willingly accepted affection from. I have missed her presence in the house since she moved out.  
Y/N’s P.O.V.  
“Is he the only one that’s gonna get a hug?” Tim inquired.  
“Not if you come over here,” I giggle at the second youngest who looked slightly jealous.  
Tim walked over and I pulled him into a hug after letting go of Damian.  
Pulling back he held me at arm’s length before saying, “Wow, you look beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” I respond giggling.  
“Now,” I say looking over Tim’s shoulder to Jason, “am I gonna get a hug?”  
“Only if you come here,” he chuckles opening his arms.  
Walking past Tim I wrap my arms around Jason as he does the same. It was at times like this that I felt truly calm and at peace. They were all safe, all here, all alive, and all well, and I had hugged each of them just to be sure.  
“You’ve put on some weight haven’t you,” I say poking his toned stomach through his tux.  
“Oh bull,” he responds looking down at me with that smirk and all I do is smile back before snuggling further into the hug for a moment longer. Pulling back I hear a familiar voice address the boys.  
“Masters.”  
“Hey Alfred,” Dick responds.  
Turning around Alfred smiles before addressing me as well.  
“Miss Y/N so good to see you again.”  
“I’ve missed you to Alfred,” I respond before going to hug him.  
“You should stop by more often,” he suggests pulling away.  
“I’ll try,” I chuckle. Looking over Alfred’s shoulder I see him standing there looking rather bored so I decide to go and talk to him.  
“A—” I hear Dick call me but he was cut short causing me to look back. I saw Jason with his hand over Dick’s mouth motioning me on to go surprise Bruce.  
Jason P.O.V  
Removing my hand from my brother’s mouth we all watch Y/N skillfully make her way through the crowd to get to Bruce unnoticed.  
Y/N’s P.O.V.  
Walking up to Bruce I stand off to the side and wait for him to finish his conversation with some high end business owner. Once he was finished I tapped his arm drawing his attention towards me.  
Bruce’s P.O.V.  
Once I had finished my conversation I felt a light tap on my arm and turn to see my practically daughter-in-law Y/N smiling up at me.  
“Y/N,” I exclaim pulling her into a hug. I felt her wrap her arms around my middle and remember just how small she was. I felt like I was holding a porcelain doll and I was scared I’d break one of her bones.  
“I’m not made of china you know,” she mumbles into my chest. Smiling I place a kiss on her head and laugh at her statement.  
“I know, I just haven’t seen you in so long.”  
“I’m sorry I don’t visit that often.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“No I should make more of an effort to come and see you guys.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
Y/N’s P.O.V.  
The rest of the night passed without incident and by the end of it I was beyond ready to go home but Bruce insisted we spend the night. Too tired to argue I walk past Dick who is about to protest and I grab my clutch, then pulling off my shoes I walk upstairs to Dick’s room.  
I hear Jason chuckle and say, “I guess you’re staying for the night.” And I just know Dick is shaking his head watching me climb the steps with a smile on his face sighing to himself.  
Once I made it to Dick’s room I shut the door and went to his closet. I grabbed one of his t-shirts and managed to find my duffle bag I left here for times like this. Shuffling through it I found a pair of volleyball shorts and some socks that would suffice before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door.  
Opening the cabinet I saw a box of makeup wipes I had left and cleaned up before stripping and jumping in the shower. Once I was done I hopped out and towel dried my hair before dressing.  
Opening the door I saw Dick sitting on the bed thinking, walking over I sat next to him and grabbed one of his hands bringing it to my mouth to kiss. He looked over at me and smiled before dipping his head to kiss my check.  
“Wanna talk?” I ask softly.  
Smiling at me he chuckles before saying, “No it’s nothing important.”  
“If it’s something that’s upsetting you than it’s important to me,” I press.  
“Truly it’s just…” I continue to stare waiting for him to cave. After an intense staring contest he sighs and starts talking.  
“It’s just, I watched you greet everyone and how happy you looked especially with Jason. It got me thinking you could have easily chosen Jason over me when we were young but you didn’t and I was just wondering why.”  
“Why?” He nods his head looking at me.  
“Well I chose you because what Jason and I have is an unbreakable bond, yes, but it only exists in a sibling relationship. We wouldn’t work well as a couple, sure we could do things but the emotional connection needed to make a relationship last isn’t there. We couldn’t replicate what we have and I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in this world. What we have is what I wake up for, it’s what I live for, what I’d die for, and what I’ll cherish till the end of time. So Dick Grayson the reason I chose you is because we zinged,” I finish with a smile. He looks at me with an amount of adoration and love I didn’t even know was humanly possible.  
“I love you,” he mumbles and I feel his breath ghost my lips. Closing the gap he kisses me and I kiss back pouring all my emotion into it as I tangled my hands in his hair. One of his hands is on my neck and the other wraps around my hand. Pulling back were both gasping for air and smiling like idiots.  
“I love you to,” I say before kissing him again.  
“Babe,” he mumbles between kisses, “I gotta go to work.”  
“I know,” I respond kissing him again before letting go. “Be safe.”  
“I will,” he hums kissing me once more before heading to the batcave.  
Later that night I felt the bed dip and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me close. Turning around I sleepily smile up at Dick who looks exhausted before kissing him on the lips. I can smell the city of Gotham on him and it mingled with his cologne from earlier making me frown.  
“What’s wrong?” he inquires pulling back just enough to see my face in the pale moonlight seeping through the curtains.  
“You didn’t take a shower did you?”  
“Y/N I’m tired,” he whines.  
“Dick we’ve discussed this.”  
“Well your just gonna have to deal with it tonight,” he states pulling me closer.  
“Fine,” I grumble slightly before tucking my head into his chest.  
Truth be told I didn’t mind it that much but he didn’t need to know that.  
\---------------------------------------------  
~ForeverASoldier


	8. Merry Me {Jason x Reader}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/W = Your Weight

During Christmas Gotham always seemed a little brighter whenever the holiday came around. The hero’s worked a little longer and a little harder to ensure that everyone had a pleasant holiday. This was great unless your boyfriend was one of the hero’s and was so busy that you didn’t see him much due to both your schedules.  
I worked for W.E. as Bruce’s secretary so I was constantly doing things in place of him and more or less running the company. Cause let’s be honest he’d rather be brooding on a rooftop somewhere looking over Gotham with the wind blowing in his cape and dramatic lightning flashing in the background. This ultimately meant that I was extra busy with the holiday schedule which sucked.  
I was planning parties and galas galore, while managing the stats and income. Thank whatever deity for Tim because he was probably the only reason I didn’t go insane during Christmas, he would manage the income while I watched the markets. Everyone at W.E. called us the best thing to ever happen to the company, our nickname the Dynamic Duo since we were the Batman and Robin to W.E. I was Batman and he was Robin, I know ironic right, he works as Red Robin and I work for the Bat. We had so many inside jokes it was insane.  
All this aside a normal shift was eight to nine but during holidays I might be stuck at the office until ten or eleven. Jason never woke up before I left and I was always asleep by the time he got home. Meaning half-hearted kisses at three in the morning and sticky notes on the fridge was about all the ‘talking’ we did during the month of December.  
As an apology Bruce gave me the three days before Christmas off, this year however, I wasn’t able to take them since we had interns and so many other things going on. So what was I doing at eight in the morning on Christmas Eve, snuggling with my boyfriend, nope I was training an intern and stressing over finances. The joys of working for a billionaire, I know there great.  
Sighing I crashed in my office and sipped on the concoction of caffeine Tim gave me this morning. From what I could tell I was a dark roast with a five hour energy drink and a caffeine pill mixed in it. I decided to call Tim and find out what was eventually and probably going to kill me by noon.  
_*Buzz, Buzz, Buzz*  
“Tim?”  
“Yes?”  
“What’s exactly in this coffee?”  
“Um and energy drink, two shots of espresso, half a caffeine pill, and caramel drizzle.”  
“You’ve written my will right?”  
“Oh yeah everything in the company goes to me, Jason gets everything else.”  
“So you just get my job title.”  
“Yep.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. Hey ya wanna come up here and look at more stats with me?”  
“Not really.”  
“Too bad come on I just ordered take out and I need someone to help me finish it.”  
“What is it?”  
“Pizza.”  
“I’ll be there in five.”  
“Kay, bye.”  
“Bye.”_  
Sighing I got up and headed to Tim’s office, yeah he’s got his own office too.  
“Tim,” I called opening the door.  
“Sure don’t bother knocking first.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Oh shut up,” He said mockingly.  
Huffing I sit down at his desk and grab two slices of pizza before looking at all the time sheets, graphs, and charts laid out on his desk.  
The next two hours were spent discussing finances and how to improve profit next year, while eating pizza. Tim stole my coffee and I stole his pop and back and forth it went till all that was left was a two liter of pop. By the time we were finished I had kicked off my shoes and taken off my blazer trying to get comfortable. Bruce knocked on the door and we both said come in still staring at the charts.  
“How’d I know you two would forget,” He sighed, shaking his head.  
“What— oh that’s right, early leave!” We both exclaimed looking at each other laughing.  
“Go on and head home Y/N, you two can worry about this stuff later.”  
“Ok Bruce,” I respond standing slipping on a pair of converse I always left in Tim’s office.  
“Make sure you remind me to put these back.”  
“Ok.”  
“So the Christmas party is what time tomorrow?”  
“Twelve,” Tim replied as we organized the files.  
“Alright I’ll see you guys then,” I smile pulling on my blazer and grabbing my heels.  
“Do you want a ride home Y/N?”  
“No Jason said he was coming to pick me up,” I responded before my phone buzzed on Tim’s desk.  
“On second thought, yeah that would be nice.” I sigh picking up my phone.  
Jaybird: Hey babe sorry but I got tied up at work so I can’t come get you  
Y/N: That’s alright when will you be home?  
Jaybird: Six at the latest  
Y/N: Kay I’ll see you then  
Jaybird: K love you babe  
Y/N: I love you to Jay  
“You ready?” Tim asked from the doorway.  
“Yep I just gotta grab my purse.”  
“Well then come on.”  
“I’m coming.”  
*time skip to apartment complex*  
“Thanks for the ride guys.”  
“No problem. We’ll see you tomorrow right?” Tim inquires.  
“You betcha,” I smile before closing the door and waving goodbye.  
Walking into my apartment I drop my purse on the kitchen counter and put some pizza bits in the microwave then head to my room. Putting my shoes away I change into a pair of sweats and one of Jay’s tees before going to the bathroom and wiping the makeup off my face.  
Back in the kitchen I grab my pizza bits and a pop from the fridge then sit down on the couch to watch Four Christmases and a Wedding. (really great movie by the way)  
The movie had just ended when the door opened. Shutting off the T.V. I watched Jason walk into the kitchen before coming out with a beer and flopping down on the couch next to me.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Hey Jay, how was work?”  
“Exhausting.”  
“You could call in and request the night off, I’m sure Bruce wouldn’t mind.”  
“Good thinking, ya wanna do that for me.”  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“Nope you’re a big boy now call him.”  
“Ugh fine.”  
On the phone Jason’s half of the convo (… Bruce’s side):  
“Hey Bruce can I have the night off.”  
“…”  
“I know but— Yes I know.”  
“…”  
“Alright thanks. Yes I’ll tell her you said ‘hi’ Dick.”  
“…”  
“Ok yep bye.”  
*beep*  
“So I’m guessing you do have the night off,” I say with a glimmer of fading hope.  
“Yep.”  
“Good… Wanna turn on the radio.”  
“If you want.”  
Getting up I walk over and turn the radio on before walking back to Jason and sitting down. The first few songs I hummed along to then “Merry Me” by Taylor Ray Holbrook came on. Smiling I got to my feet and pulled on Jason’s hand.  
“Y/N,” He groaned.  
“Please,” I pouted in return.  
“Fine.”  
“Victory!” I shout in my head.  
Standing Jason puts his beer down and walks to the middle of the living room with me.  
"Get close, I can warm you up  
Jason put one hand on my waist and took mine in the other as we started to dance to the beat.  
"Go slow, I can’t get enough of your love and your laugh your beauty inside  
"Baby it’s so cold outside,  
Jason started singing along to the song softly in my ear making me smile.  
"All I want for Christmas is you tonight  
"The fire with a glow, the lights down low  
"Hey!  
I lifted my head and looked into Jason’s eyes as he continued to sing looking at me softly.  
"It’s the most wonderful time of year  
"Nothing but love, tell me do you hear what I hear  
"Sleigh bells ringing, my heart singing for you  
"We can, deck the halls with bolus of holly  
"Everybody is feeling jolly  
"It’s a merry Christmas, marry marry me.  
*instrumental*  
He placed a kiss on my forehead and we continued to sway around our living room happily. Everything was perfect in this one moment and I loved it, especially Jason’s singing.  
"Red nose, snuggled in my neck, sipping cocoa  
"Think it’s time I let you know how I feel  
"Tie the knot, seal the deal  
"Jason was smirking slightly as he continued his ‘serenade’ to me.  
"Baby it’s so cold outside,  
"All I want for Christmas is you tonight  
"The fire with a glow, the lights down low  
"It’s the most wonderful time of year  
"Nothing but love, tell me do you hear what  
"I hear sleigh bells ringing, my heart singing for you  
"We can deck the halls with bolus of holly  
"Everybody is feeling jolly  
"It’s a merry Christmas, marry marry me,  
"Down on one knee  
"It’s a merry Christmas, will you marry me."  
As the song came to an end we paused in the middle of our living room smiling at one another like children. Jason dipped his head catching my lips and pulling me close. Smiling I kissed back as my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.  
“I love you Y/N,” Jay whispered against my lips as we parted.  
“I love you to Jason.”  
“Enough that we don’t have to go tomorrow?” He questioned giving me a hopeful look.  
“Sorry I’m done promised we'd go.”  
“Y/N!” He whines.  
Giggling I kiss his nose and watch as he scrunches up his face making me laugh even more.  
“Ha ha to you too,” He huffs making his bangs fall into his face slightly.  
“Aww come on now smile for me,” I pout moving his bangs out of his face.  
“If only to see you smile,” he replies before kissing me again.  
“Aren’t you sweet,” I say pulling away. “What’s for dinner I’m starving.”  
“Well we can’t have that, now can we?”  
“Nope.”  
“How about pasta?”  
“Spaghetti?”  
“Sure,” He smiles before pecking my lips and pulling me to the kitchen.  
I hop up on the counter and watch him cook while singing along to the radio. He hummed along with me making me happy he got the night off. Soon we were sitting in the living room enjoying our meal and each other’s company.  
“So when do you start work again?” Jason asked drinking his beer shifting his leg so it was propped up on the other.  
I was sitting with my feet under his leg to keep them warm while I faced him sipping my red wine, cause why not.  
“Bruce is making me and Tim take a mandatory four days off after New Year’s.”  
“Good you both need the break.”  
“The company’s going to be in shambles by the time we get back.”  
“Probably but you’ll fix it.”  
“Yeah I know,” I pause to eat my food and sip more wine then continue, “but it will take a few days to get everything back in order.”  
“Oh you’ll be fine.”  
I respond by sticking my tongue out at him before getting up and taking our plates to the sink. Jason follows and wraps his arms around my waist kissing my neck.  
“Yes?” I say continuing my task.  
“Can’t I kiss my girlfriend?”  
“Yes you can but we’re still going to the manor tomorrow weather you like it or not.”  
His posture changed and I could just see the pout on his face.  
“But Y/N I don’t want to socialize!”  
“Stop being a baby about it, I haven’t seen Dick or Damian in months and you need to hang out with your family outside of work.”  
“No I don’t.”  
“Jason,” I say.  
“Fine,” He wines sighing.  
“I’m gonna go pick out a show to watch pop some popcorn would ya?”  
“Sure sugar, want some strawberries too?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Ok.”  
The rest of the night was spent watching the ID channel before we both passed out on the couch.  
I feel asleep on top of Jason who was laying on his back with his head propped up on the arm of the couch. I was laying on my stomach with one of my arms hanging off the couch and one resting on Jason. His were wrapped around my waist to keep me from rolling off the couch.  
How do I know this? Well Tim stopped by to check on us upon Batman’s request. He decided to take a picture of us before finding a blanket and draping it over us so we didn’t get cold. He sent me a text the next morning with the caption: Powerhouse KO’d by Y/W opponent.  
**\---------------------------------------------  
~ForeverASoldier**__


End file.
